The Amazing Loch Ness Monster
by TouchScreenGirl
Summary: Nessie faces the tough challenges in store for teenage life.... Kind of sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

I know what you think, kids are not supposed to graduate until senior year but here in our country we graduate in 6th grade and move on to high school. Any advice or ideas???

The Amazing Loch Ness Monster

**RPOV:**

Being a preteen is probably one of the best slash worst days of my life. Well, Technically, I 'm 2 years old, but I look like I'm twelve and in the sixth grade. Today's my graduation and if you want to find out what I'm feeling, trust me you don't want to know. Yesterday, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie took me and my mom dress shopping, and to say the least, I'm a lot like my mom; I hated shopping, make-up and jewelry or any other thing that makes my look like a "girl". I'm more of a sneakers and skateboard kind of girl.

I woke up because of Uncle Emmett's booming laughter, probably he was watching cheesy morning cartoons. I grunted and got out of bed. I looked at myself at the mirror – not shocked- that nothing has changed about me. I got down stairs to see everyone talking about how excited they are.

"Good morning, angel face!" As usual Uncle Emmett boomed his familiar call.

"No need to shout Uncle Em, you're not on top of a mountain!" I heard everyone burst into laughter when I said that.

When I entered the kitchen, mom hugged me in a surprise attack.

(**Bella- bold font – **Renesmee- normal font)

"**Oh, I can't believe my little girl's gonna graduate!" **

"Mom!" I whined. I didn't actually like when she gets way too melodramatic about "her little girl growing up".

"**Oh, stop whining, I'm just so happy that you've finally grown up. Yesterday, you were in diapers and now-" **I interrupted her.

"Mom." I touched her cheek and showed her everything I've been through; there were the diapers, the human food and my best friend, Alexis. I dropped my hand from her cheek then smiled at her.

"**Alright, alright. Well you should probably get ready; we'll be leaving in an hour."** She smiled her dazzling smile.

"Sure , mom."

I rushed upstairs and found Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie in my room; both grinning.

I moaned.

"Let's just get this over with."

Aunt Alice sat me down to chair and started working on my make up.

"Don't worry sweetie, I saw you in my vision and you looked amazing." She said with a beautiful grin.

Then suddenly Aunt Rose spoke up.

"We're going to make you look like a princess!"

Wow. Princess. Never really liked that word.

"Okay, do what you want to do with but please don't overdo it like last time."They both laughed at my statement. After my hair and make up- which looked very natural-Aunt Rosalie gave me the dress we bought yesterday. It was a black cocktail dress with two spaghetti straps and a turquoise colored belt and a pair of golden ballet flats covered in glitters.

"Now, hurry up and get dressed." Aunt Alice said with a serious tone.

I went to the bathroom and put the dress and shoes on. I looked at myself at the mirror and saw a beautiful and slender girl. She was wearing a beautiful dress with matching ballet shoes. She had curly auburn hair that reached her shoulders. She had pale white skin and pinkish lips and a rosy blush. She was extremely beautiful and looked very mature. It took me seconds to realize that the girl in the mirror was _**me.**_

_**Stop it Nessie. Snap out of it!**_ I sarcastically thought to myself.

"Nessie! Come downstairs, we're leaving!" I heard my dad shout.

"Coming!" I rushed downstairs only to see…

*This is clairebear101, next chapter coming soon..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!! clairebear101 here, still thinking of ideas for the next chapter. Any ideas? HELP!!

Chapter 2

"Jacob!" I squealed and gave him a hug. Jacob always makes me feel calm and excited when these things come. He was my best friend.

"Hey, Nessie! Ready to graduate?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Sure. Kind of. I guess." I wasn't really excited about the whole "graduating" thing, in fact, I was nervous.

"Don't worry, high school isn't that bad, I-"I interrupted him.

"Jake, can we please not rush about the whole high school thing, you're making me a lot nervous than I am.

"Oops, sorry kiddo." He smiled sheepishly. Then my mom went inside the room wearing a cocktail dress.

"Hey sweetheart, ready to go?" she asked. Mothers. I heard my dad chuckle at my thoughts. _**Dad, get**__**out of my head!**_ I screamed in my head as loud as possible.

"Mom, graduating students aren't expected until 1:30 in the afternoon, remember? You guys are supposed to go on ahead without me!" I protested.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Are you sure you're gonna be able to go there alone?"

"Yes, mommy." Sheesh. She always like this.

"Well, alright come on everyone!"

Everyone gave me hugs and kisses before they left. I had the house all to myself. Then my cell phone rang, it kind of startled me.

_Caller ID: Lexi_.

Alexis Torres. My most trusted partner in crime. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She was a lot like me. We both loved to skateboard and our favorite TV shows are Gossip Girl and Hannah Montana. We've been best friends since 4th grade. But there's on thing I was surprised about; she knew that we were vampires. When I asked her how she found she just said she has her ways. But my family was okay with it.

"Hello?" Then a piercing shriek came from the phone.

_Oh my god, Nessie! You won!_

"WHAT?!" I let out a spontaneously loud scream that it echoed throughout the whole house.

_You're class valedictorian! You beat Arianna! _She screamed. Arianna Banks is my mortal enemy. A spoiled brat who always buys her way to people's lives to get her desires. She hated me ever since I entered Forks Middle School. It was probably because of what I always wear; Target clothing, Dolce & Gabanna bag, Ecko Red sneakers and Tiffany's jewelry. Aunt Rose always said that she was just jealous of me.

"Really?! Wait. How did you know?" I asked. I was already doubting her because she gets into a lot of trouble.

_Well, Ms. Briggs asked me to go to the teachers lounge when I heard Mr. Thornton announced the honors and valedictorian. _She exclaimed.

I sighed.

"Okay, this time I believe you, but if I find out you snuck in there, I will bite your hand of. Besides, Aunt Alice already saw it coming." I warned her.

_Okay, well, see 'ya at school. Bye! _She hung up.

_**It's gonna be okay, Nessie, Calm down. **_I told myself. Why was I so nervous? I plopped down on the couch and started _Wuthering Heights_. I got lost in the world of Heathcliff and Catherine Earnshaw. I looked at the clock and it was already 1:00! I'm going to be late! I searched the whole house and completely forgot that they already left. I took my skateboard and rushed out of the door. I was already wearing my graduation robe and cap, so I had to be very careful in riding. It takes about 30 minutes to get to Forks Middle School, so I need to skate faster.


End file.
